


Bubbles & BBQ

by shehadtheword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehadtheword/pseuds/shehadtheword
Summary: Bokuto has a bad day, but don’t worry, Akaashi knows just what to do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Bokuto Week 2020





	Bubbles & BBQ

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently fallen down the rabbit hole that is Haikyuu and Bokuaka. 
> 
> This is just some fun, short, domestic fluff. Enjoy! And please disregard any mistakes, this was un-beta’d and Grammarly isn’t always accurate :-)

Akaashi hadn’t heard from Bokuto since he left the apartment early that morning for practice. It wasn’t like he _expected_ Bokuto to check-in, but he always did, which left Akaashi with a gut feeling that something was wrong. He knew if there ever was an emergency, one of Bokuto’s teammates would contact him. 

_Bokuto must be having an off day._

Bokuto’s off days were far and few in-between. Over the years, Bokuto had learned not to let the little things get to him, on and off of the court. He still had them, of course, but for the most part, he was able to keep his emotions in check. Getting to know Bokuto all these years, Akaashi had grown accustomed to his mood swings and how to help him out of his slumps. 

It was getting late into the evening, and Bokuto should be on his way back to the apartment by now. Akaashi had ordered Bokuto’s favorite BBQ take-out and rented his favorite movie to watch while they eat supper. 

Knowing Bokuto would want to clean up before he engorged in his meal, Akaashi began to run a bath for him to relax in, making sure that there were ample amounts of bubble bath for him to play in.

When Bokuto announced that he was home, Akaashi didn’t hear him over the running water. “Akaashi?” Bokuto called out louder.

Akaashi walked out of their shared bedroom and spotted Bokuto at the front door, kicking his shoes off. He noticed that Bokuto’s shoulders slumped and his hair flat. The pout on Bokuto’s face nearly broke Akaashi’s heart.

Akaashi smiled softly and held his hand out for Bokuto to take, “Come on, the bath’s ready.”

Bokuto took his hand, and sluggishly dragged his feet on the carpet as Akaashi guided him to the bathroom. Bokuto sat down on the edge of the porcelain tub and allowed Akaashi to help him out of his sweat-soaked practice jersey. Akaashi knew that Bokuto was in a sensitive state at the moment, but still, he couldn’t help but admire the way his toned muscles flexed as he stretched his arms above his head to help remove his shirt. 

Akaashi shook his head, trying to rid the perverted thoughts flooding his brain.

Bokuto ditched the rest of his clothes and slid into the warm, bubble-filled tub. A long-drawn-out moan escaped his lips as the heat from the bath immediately began to relax his sore, tired muscles. The sighs of pleasure and relaxation that were coming from Bokuto went straight to Akaashi’s groin, but again, this wasn’t the time for that. _Later_.

“You’re not going to join me?” Bokuto’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

Akaashi shook his head and smiled, “Not this time Bo. Relax and enjoy your bath. Dinner will be here soon.”

At the mention of food, Bokuto appeared to perk up. 

As if on cue, the bell to their apartment rang. “Don’t stay in too long, or you’ll prune.” Bokuto nodded and slid further into the tub, the water coming up just under his chin.

Akaashi thanked and tipped the delivery man, locking the door behind him. Figuring Bokuto would be in the bath a bit longer, Akaashi stuck their dinner in the warm oven. 

The living room was nearly ready, Akaashi littered the couch with as many fluffy pillows as he could find and he even put Bokuto’s favorite blanket in the dryer so it would be warm for him to wrap himself in. Akaashi rolled his eyes; he knew from the outside looking in, all of this seemed ridiculous, and it was, but it was important to Bokuto, and Bokuto was important to Akaashi. 

From the living room, Akaashi could hear the water drain from the bath. Bokuto’s blanket was fresh out of the dryer, dinner was plated and sat on the tv tray tables, and the movie was ready to press play.

Akaashi settled himself on his side of the sofa and waited for Bokuto to emerge from the bedroom. Bokuto walked out of the room with his nose in the air, rubbing his stomach. “It smells so good,” Bokuto whined.

Bokuto plopped down next to Akaashi on the couch, covering them both with his blanket and snuggled into Akaashi’s side. Bokuto let his cheek rest on Akaashi’s shoulder and looked at him with his large golden eyes, “You’re too good to me Akaashi.”

Akaashi chuckled, kissing Bokuto lightly on the forehead, “You’re lucky I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope in the future I can put out more Bokuaka content, since they now consume my consciousness 24/7.


End file.
